


A Temporary Truce

by thewindwarns



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindwarns/pseuds/thewindwarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beryl Patmore is no stranger to hard times, knows the value of scrimping and saving.  Written for the Downton100 challenge, "sacrifice."  (Spoilers for 2x01.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Temporary Truce  
> Fandom: Downton Abbey  
> Word Count: 100 words  
> Characters: Mrs. Patmore  
> Summary/Notes: Written for the [](http://downton100.livejournal.com/profile)[**downton100**](http://downton100.livejournal.com/) challenge, _sacrifice_. Spoilers for Episode 2x01.

Beryl Patmore is no stranger to hard times, knows the value of scrimping and saving. It's why she insists on correcting Daisy any chance she can: there are _always_ more mouths to feed than plates that can be prepared.

She also knows this: the kitchen is no place for a dog to run about, knocking over bags and pots and _people_ , and it is only deference to His Lordship that prevents her from doing much worse than scolding.

Still, when Ethel arrives, bright-eyed and anything but innocent, asking for her own turn at _crepes Suzette_ , it is an easy decision.  



End file.
